This invention relates to a control for a watercraft and more particularly to an improved control for a watercraft powered by twin jet propulsion units.
As noted in our co-pending application, there are a number of advantages in providing a watercraft that is propelled by a pair of jet propulsion units. In addition, there are advantages if each jet propulsion unit is driven by its own respective internal combustion engine. The advantages of such arrangements are described in our co-pending application.
However, when a watercraft and particularly a small personal watercraft is powered by two internal combustion engines each driving its own respective jet propulsion unit, the controls for both the engine throttle and steering nozzles for the jet propulsion units can present certain difficulties. That is, if each engine and each jet propulsion unit steering nozzle has its own control, this places added burdens on the operator and can give rise to incorrect operation.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved control for a small watercraft powered by a pair of jet propulsion units.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved single control for the dual driving engines of a dual jet propelled watercraft.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved steering control for a jet propelled watercraft powered by a pair of jet propulsion units wherein both steering nozzles are controlled by a single control.